Elmeira
by MysteryRaven
Summary: what if petunia cant have kids? what if petunia loves harry? what if harry is a carrier? how will this change his life? for the better or worse? character bashing of weasleys (not twins!) granger, dumbles, gryffindors. dark/slytherin harry. first fic!
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter *crawls into a corner to mourn the loss of a very good story*

Warnings: will only come in first chapter! May be some strong language, mentions of rape and abuse. Mpreg. Don't like… don't read ;)

Reviews: I love reviews and always looking to improve my writing all you have to do is press the little button at the bottom. I love honest people and don't get offended easily so say what you want.

Codes:

Hello – normal dialogue

'Hello' – thoughts

 _Hello_ – parceltongue

"hello" – speech

3rd May 1980

Silence reigned within the white walls of the hospital room. Petunia sat numb on the bed trying to keep herself together, her husband in the chair next to her had a shockingly blank face. 'infertile, my god he must hate me now' petunia thought glancing up to her partner, however she looked at the wrong time and met his eyes. He took a breath and she shrunk into herself preparing for the worst. "Pet, darling, look at me love," Vernon started and she looked up to her lightly muscled husband, through her hair as if it would defend her, Vernon saw this but continued anyway, "I'm not mad my dear, a little sad sure but never mad, how could I be? I have the most wonderful wife in the world that I spent years chasing after. Besides if you ever decide you do want a child we can open our home to one that doesn't have parents." Petunia let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and launched herself into his arms sobbing "you're sure? You're not going to divorce me and find another wife that can actually give you the child you desire? I'm worthless now, I can't give you what you want" He was shocked at the words that came tumbling out of her mouth, he grabbed both her shoulders to push her back so he could look into her warm chocolate brown eyes that were shiny with unshed tears, "Petunia stop it. If I didn't want you I would have walked out of the hospital the moment the doctor gave his diagnosis. Now enough or I will call a nurse to knock you out, that or we can both leave now and go out for a meal to celebrate". Tunia was confused, 'celebrate? Celebrate what?' she voices her question and in return received a lopsided grin, the answer. A new house. The address. Number 4 privet drive.

31st October 1981

'I should contact Tunia' Lily thought as she cleaned up her house 'she deserves to know that I'm a target and there is a high chance that she will get Harrison if we die.' Squealing laughter distracted her from her thoughts and she moved into the living room to find her one-year old son waving about a wand, no doubt James left it on the sofa again. She shook her head and went to pry the wand from his fingers when she saw her husband on the sofa. She couldn't contain her snort nor the chuckle that left her lips. He was sprawled out fast asleep looking like a drag queen, pink sparkling hair with green makeup wearing only his underwear, a red frilly thong, that used to be boxers. Her chuckling woke James up half asleep he mumbled out an unknown sentence before sitting up when he felt a draft. Looking down he let out an unmanly shriek and rushed to the hallway mirror. Picking up Harry, Lily followed him laughing her head off "I told you James don't leave your wand where Harry can reach it, it never bodes well for you. Harry sweetie can you give daddy his wand now, its bedtime" trying to convince harry to give up the wand was like trying to break solid ice with your hands, near impossible. BOOM. Both Lily and James looked at each other in fear. "THE WARDS LILY GO." Lily raced upstairs hoping that James could hold them off for long enough before looking at her son, she nearly cried in despair when she realised he still held her husband's wand.

Downstairs James frantically looked for his wand before remembering it was with his wife and son, the door was blown open and the dark lord swept passed the threshold. He paused looking at the scantily dressed man before him. A quick Avada and he was down. The dark lord made his way up the stairs listening to the sobbing words of a soon to be dead mother. "Mummy loves you Harry, Daddy loves you, be strong baby, we love you." She turned as the door was bombarded off its hinges Another death curse and he stood facing the toddler in the crib. _A pity you are prophesied to defeat me, you could be powerful._ Avada Kedavra. He didn't dodge in time as the curse rebounded and his body was blown to pieces, he rose as mist and the child looked at him through tear filled eyes. _My mate, I am sorry, I will come for you I swear._ He left leaving behind two dead bodies and a child calling after him for comfort.

"James? Lily? Prongs? Flower? Come on guys where are you? "Sirius Black stumbled through the wreckage, stumbling over the prone form of his best friend Sirius started sobbing. He laughed, looking at how James looked easily recognising his godsons spell work, and continued sobbing making him look half mad. He went up stairs and found Lily. That was the last straw and Black insanity broke free and consumed his mind. He disapparated and found the traitorous rat never realising he was walking into a trap. "YOU TRAITOR, YOU THIEVING SCUMBAG, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE." He fired off a blasting hex but Peter Pettigrew dodged transforming just as the hex collided with piping, blowing up the street instantly killing 12 muggles and injuring another 15.

Aurors swarmed the placed to find a laughing, sobbing, insane Sirius Black moaning about killing James and Lily they arrested him and threw him into a high security cell that was guarded by dementors 24/7 before throwing away the key.

During this confrontation little Harrison Potter was being placed upon the doorstep of what would become his personal living hell. No. 4 privet drive.


	2. 4 years later

Elmeira

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or anything you recognise. I do own the plot though and I'm happy for you to base your stories if I give inspiration!

Reviews: I love reviews and always looking to improve my writing all you have to do is press the little button at the bottom. I love honest people and don't get offended easily so say what you want

Codes:

Hello – normal dialogue

"Hello" – speaking

'Hello' – thoughts

 _Hello –_ letters

 **Hello –** parceltongue

 _Hello/ "hello"_ – spells / speaking the spell

\- Line break

Its short I know!

 _ **Chapter 2 – 4 years later.**_

"BOY" Vernon bellowed. Harry flinched; when uncle Vernon yelled like that he always ended up unconscious. He crept out of his cupboard quickly hoping that if he was quick and quiet he wouldn't get punished as much. He stood in front of his uncle looking down at his feet; he had forgotten to cook the bacon so it was crispy. "What don't you understand boy" Vernon whispered. 'Oh no' harry thought 'it's never good when Vernon whispers'. As if on cue he found himself on the floor head spinning, Vernon had clipped him round the ear. "AFTER ALL I HAE DONE FOR YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT, I HAVE FED YOU; GIVEN YOU CLOTHES; AND GIVEN YOU A ROOM OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART AND YOU CANT EVEN COOK MY BREAKFAST PROPERLY." Vernon yelled, he took his belt off, "you know the drill, shirt off," harry did so quickly. Harry was worried; he has lost count at the 25th slash and his uncle looked as if he wasn't going to stop soon. Harry hoped that his consciousness faded quickly otherwise he may not live the night as uncle Vernon was always harsher when aunt petunia wasn't around. He didn't understand 'aunty loves me but why doesn't uncle? I do everything for him but he still hates me, why?' his 5 year old brain questioned. Harry had always been smart, not that he could show it. He was always beaten otherwise. 'I wish this would stop soon' was Harry's last thought as unconsciousness claimed his mind.


	3. A new friend

Well I didn't think this story would get so many follows so quickly, I'm surprised!

I love reviews! Be honest and I won't get offended buuuut I may not listen to them!

Here's the next chapter

Chapter 3 – a new friend

Harry was happy. Petunia; not so much, in fact she was downright scared. She looked back and constantly wondered what happened to the sweet man she married and gave her comforting words when she lost her first child. 'Oh yeah, he was lost when I took in my nephew,' right now she was getting ready for an evening out with Vernon.

She wasn't sure which situation she preferred. The one where her nephew was constantly cowering or the one right now, where he is being babysat by a very hormonal teen.

"I should go up and check on them Vernon, say goodbye for the evening at least" petunia said to her husband whilst starting to make her way towards the stairs. "You wouldn't want to lose him his first friend would you Tuny" Vernon retorted viciously. Petunia looked up towards the ceiling when she heard a bout of laughter coming from harry.

"Okay" she relented. "Good, BOYS" Vernon replied then called upstairs whilst heading out the door. 7 years old harry come down the stairs with his new friend Dan.

"Are you leaving now aunty?" harry asked. "Yeah sweetie I'm going now, you have fun alright" she replied. "We will have plenty of fun Mrs. Dursley, don't worry and I'll make sure he goes to bed on time" Dan assured her.

Petunia didn't like the look that passed through Dan's eyes but didn't have time to contemplate it as Vernon was hurrying her out the door claiming that if they didn't hurry they would miss their reservation.

Harry and Dan stood at the window waving the two Dursleys away. "What shall we play with now Dan?" was asked when the car was finally out of view. "How about the skipping rope" he said with a malicious glint in his eyes. Completely oblivious harry ran upstairs dragging Dan with him. "You first" harry told him.

"I think I have another idea rather than skipping" Dan said sweetly advancing on harry. Harry had no idea what Dan meant but the way he was acting was scaring him. "Dan stop, please what are you doing?" harry whimpered with tears in his eyes. "Having fun" and he lunged for harry. Harry darted out the way but the door was shut and that was what slowed him enough for Dan to grab him round the middle.

He quickly tied harry to the bed post and flipped harry to his stomach. Harry flailed around attempting to escape. Dan cut of Harry's clothes with the pen knife he had kept in his pocket. He looked over the small body laid out in front of him trembling, the face that had tear tracks. He quickly stripped. "I love you harry, you know that right?" Dan whispered.

He plunged in.


	4. Starting Hogwarts

Sorry guys, my horse has been a pain in the arse then with college and the laptop broke not a good few weeks buuut I'm back, hooray! Anyhow on with my story

 **Starting Hogwarts**

Harry, or Harrison as he now prefers to be called as it is his real name, had learnt a lot of things since his aunt broke away from her husband with him. He changed also, no longer was he a small boy with scruffy brownish black hair and awful round glasses instead he was a tall and sleek, on the thinner side of the weight scale and more feminine bodied, gone was the round glasses leaving bright emerald green eyes and he grew his hair out, long silky locks that flowed down to just under his arse when it was out of its braid. But they were just his looks; his aunt told him of his past, how his parents died, who he was and what he was. A figure head to the wizarding world. He didn't like this fact, nope, not one bit, but he knew nothing could change these facts. His aunt also warned him of the headmaster, the manipulative bastard he is and how he had tried to cast a compulsion charm on both petunia and Vernon to neglect and beat him. Harry worried for his aunt but she assured him that before she and lily had fallen out lily had cast many protection charms on her. He was nervous and wasn't afraid to admit it he didn't want to leave his family nor did he want to go to the school that had the very headmaster that tried to get him beat down, but he went for the sheer sake of having knowledge to protect his family.

 **Outside the great hall**

"yeah, he's gunna be my best mate" bragged Ronald Weasley.

"Who?" many people asked, and Harrison looked on disapprovingly.

"Harry Potter of course" Ron replied

Looking round people were whispering, looking for the elusive harry potter, "really?! Well if he is going to be your best friend what does he look like? What are his interests? I'm mean come on, surely he would be with you right now if he was your friend, and please, use proper language the way you speak is appalling," Harrison spoke out looking at Ron with disbelief.

Ron looked like a deer in headlights before quickly recovering and continuing on like he always does: "why would you care you? It's not like he's gunna take notice of a poof like you that goes around looking like a girl. I'm come on harry is just like his dad with his mums eyes, and he may not be here cos he's gunna make a big entrance he is famous after all."

Before Harrison could reply McGonagall came back.

 **Being sorted**

As usual the sorting hat sung a song however it was different and many looked bewildered, the headmaster looked… scared? Harrison didn't dwell, for he had read between he lines, the hat has said something about a plan that has failed because someone grew bold. He would think into this warning later for now he was to be sorted.

Hermione granger… Ravenclaw

Draco Malfoy ... slytherin

Susan bones … hufflepuff

Padma Patil … Ravenclaw

On and on it went until Ron Weasley – he went to Gryffindor however he looked very relived and the sorting hat almost wished it could call him back to put him in hufflepuff where he belongs, god damn meddling old coot he grumbled to himself.

Harrison Potter, McGonagall called out, all first years glance back to the door almost as if believing what the weasel, oops sorry, Weasley, had said and he was going to have a dramatic entrance. Sighing softly to himself he gracefully walked the stool with the sorting hat, he walked with such grace that event he purebloods were amazed at the ease with the way he walked.

Many gasped, recognising him for the one who back chatted Weasley, and Dumbledore looked mad, he isn't supposed to be like this, he should be weak so he will look up to me.

He took a while, many believing he was a difficult sort, surely he should be sorted into Gryffindor? But in actual fact he was conversing with the hat!

"Evening Mr. Potter, would you mind terribly if you could lower your shields so I can sort you?"

"Depends are you going to spill my secrets to the meddling bastard?"

"Of course not, I'm bound to secrecy, not that I would say anything anyway, unless the student is abused of course, can't let that happen to the poor children."

2I like you, may I ask your name," Harrison said as he lowered his shields.

"why no one has asked my name, not even the head masters, my name dear boy is Ali, well your definately a slytherin no doubt about it. It was nice meeting you, just call for me and I will appear if you ever need me or just want a chat, and that child is going to be a heartbreaker when she grows up, enjoy your school years."

"SLYTHERIN" he shouts to the whole school.

Harrison removes the sorting hat and raises an eyebrow, "is there something wrong with my house? Last time I checked slytherin were cunning, not evil. Got to remember not every dark lord has come from slytherin not has every dark lord has followers from just slytherin. You going to start calling me dark because of my house? If so I can back out now and not save your hides if someone set them on fire" and with that last statement he walks to slytherin and sits next to a very stunned blond, not that said blond showed it due to the masks he wears, just like every other slytherin.

 **During dinner and in the dungeons.**

Harry remained stoically quiet and ate like every other pureblood on the table, sneering in disgust at the other tables that had people shoving food down their throats and eating with their mouths open.

After dinner he followed the rest of the first years to the common room, Snape entered without his usual sneer and told them the rules

1 - Snakes protect their own

2 - Any arguments are solved in the common room and not outside

3 - Never travel alone.

As snape was explaining Harrison made the mistake of meeting his eyes. He felt a mental probe and he smirked, let the man in the forcefully shoved him out, Snape's eyes widened slightly before he sneered said good night and swept away.

Time passed in the usual manner,

Wake up and get ready for the day

Eat breakfast

Got to class

Lunch

Class

Dinner

Homework or extra studying

Bed

Repeat.

It was a very boring schedule but very promising he was getting his work done and he had already mastered third year's spells by halfway through first year. Friends however, well … he kept to himself, his roommates were alright, and he roomed with Malfoy, Knott and Zabini.

It was halfway through first year when he had his first nightmare after nearly three years of peaceful nights.

*Draco p.o.v*

I woke up wondering why, it was quiet, turning round the fall back asleep I heard it again, a quiet sniffle. Getting up I noticed potters bed was empty. Knocking softly I didn't get an answer so I walked in. looking round I found potter and gasped, hand flying to mouth, not even bothering to keep up my cool, pureblood masks. Potter whipped round looking like a spooked animal looking for any and all exits. I put my hands up in a peaceful sign.

"I'm sorry, I did knock but you obviously didn't hear me," after explaining Harrison calmed slightly.

He told me, all about the abuse and even the rape. We became friends that night. Inseparable. Little did I know that he had left out a major gap in his story.


	5. Truths Revealed

Hey guys,

Wow it's been a while, sorry about that, don't even have an excuse other than I'm lazy…

*Draco's P.O.V*

We never stayed apart, Harrison and I, and I found out very quickly that he was a prodigy, aced his classes and was well ahead of the curriculum, in all honesty I think he's trying to create his own potions, if any of the rumours have any worth that float around in slytherin but hey I don't pry, not my business, if Harry wants to tell, he will tell.

We're in fourth year now and the years have been interesting…

First year Harrison got the stone and scared the complete utter shit out of me by bargaining with the dark lord but hey my arse is covered from his insanity so I'm grateful, kinda, just wished I had been informed. Oh well, its done and the manipulative goat. Knows. Nothing. HA.

Second year could be classed as peaceful if you count meeting a 60ft basilisk peaceful but hey, again my arse if covered, I must say it's very convenient Salazar had created a spell that blocks the basilisks stare, means I can look without fear of death must be nice for the basilisk, hell I can't stand it when someone doesn't look at me when speaking to me. Lucky sod though Harrison is, after all parseltongues can never be harmed by a snake be it a gaze or a bite, their instincts won't allow it.

Third year well Sirius black sadly lost his soul not the Harry or I care. It was interesting all the same. I was contacted by the dark lord through owl post must say I was slightly petrified but it was only an oath on truth serum soaked parchment that he will never harm me intentionally unless I attack him first, clever wording he used there but hey he's a dark lord can't expect anything else. Harry and he have a truce and well let's say I'm not involved other than being a friend or an overview to see if anything has been overlooked or worded wrong.

And now fourth year and with it, well the ministry fools have brought back the tri-wizard tournament, and absolutely brilliant, go figure my best friend is the 4th competitor. But something weird is going on just as harry met with the old goat a loud crack echoed within the walls of Hogwarts scaring everyone.

*Harrisons P.O.V*

Fuck it. I'm numb. I didn't enter myself. All I hear is everyone screaming that I'm a cheater. I walk up to the old goat fully intending to swear an oath when CRACK.

"DADDY!"

In the middle of the great hall was my aunt convulsing with what seems to be the after effects of the cruciatus curse and my daughter, yep my daughter next to her bleeding. I didn't think.

And to the great halls shock I sprinted down to them. Many tried to block me but I pushed past.

I reached them in seconds but that seemed too long. I quickly put my palms upon my aunt and healed her with my natural magic before turning dropping to my knees and embracing my daughter, murmuring soothing words and stroking her hair as she trembled.

I turned to my aunt who by now had stood up and assessed what was left of her tatty, torn clothes.

"What happened?" I asked deadly calm, masks in place my voice reaching to all corners of the hall.

"death eaters got in, the wards you set up failed and I don't know how, especially with your mastery, I was just getting Emmie ready for bed when the door blasted in, although I think they were a bit shocked at the fact I had a child with me they cast several cutting curses at us both" I snarled here for obvious reasons " I managed to avoid most of them but we both got hit a couple of times, I'm sorry, then they cast the cruciatus, next think I now I feel like I'm going through a straw and I'm here. How?"

I went to answer but I heard the small mutter of "daddy"

I looked down to find big emerald eyes so much like my own staring up with tears and sign of fatigue. "Daddy I'm tired can we go to sleep now, are you coming home with me and aunty?"

My eyes soften at the innocent questions, I hoisted Elmeira up onto my hip with ease and practice, "if you're tired just go to sleep now, you can't go home because some bad men have broken our home so instead of me coming with you, you have to stay with me okay sweetie?"

"Okay daddy" and with that she laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes, body relaxing almost instantly.

I turned to Tuny, "accidental magic Emmie's strong but I didn't realise it was this strong and It seems I underestimated some of the death eaters give me a second" and with that I called to Draco,

"Draco, in my bag is a mirror can I have it please."

Once the mirror was in my hand I called out "Tom Marvolo Riddle"

Dumbledore gasped, "You're in contact with the dark lord? How could you harry?"

I looked up momentarily surprised I had forgotten where I was. The mirror was on a desk but tom hadn't answered, I quickly cast a silencing ward over Emmie and then started shouting

"TOM, TOM, TOMAS MARVALO RIDDLE IF YOU DON'T ANSWET THIS GOD DAMN BLOODY MIRROR NOW I WILL CUT YOUR FAMILY JEWELS OFF AND FEED THEM TO NAGINI."

Everyone paled as they listened to me threaten the dark lord

"Give me a minute god I was in the shower harry"

I looked, blinked, looked a bit more blinked again and laughed, "God tom If I didn't know better I would say that colour and style of clothing suits you, I must say red and silver whilst wearing them inside out would not come across very well to whomever your meeting next! Anyway a couple of death eaters broke my wards, something that should be impossible considering I got my wards mastery in 2nd year so I want to know how.

Tom looked down at himself and growled, "I would look better if you weren't threatening my jewels. I'll find out who did it." Then he noticed Elmeira, "ah so this is your elusive child, she is defiantly going to grow up to become a heart breaker."

"Indeed tom, this is Elmeira, conceived when I was 7 birthed her a year later, a powerful little sod and has me wrapped round her little finger. Look I think I've put the great hall into a coma so I've got to go, talk to you later and I want the death eaters that harmed my little girl."

"Of course harry it will be done, my residence is open to you for the holidays if you wish owl me" and with that the mirror connection turned off.

Elmeira whimpered into my shoulder and my attention was fully on her until she settled down. Wonderful I thought my baby is going to have nightmares and become very clingy just the thing I need.

Suddenly the doors burst open and in came minister fudge followed by Madame Umbitch, oops, Umbridge, child protection and several aurors.

Oh great More drama has there really not been enough for one day?


	6. not a chapter but an update

Ummm

Wow

Would I'm sorry work?

Well thanks for sticking with me.

College has been busy and well … crap to be fair

This isn't an update im afraid.

I am currently redoing this story because let be fair it is pretty rubbish.

So once ive updated it all I should be back on track.

I will have more time soon cos the summer hols are approaching.

Anyway, thanks for reading this crappy story and I swear I will improve it.

Well I think its improved!

Raven


End file.
